Star Catchers, Dream Chasers
by ChickWithTheFrames
Summary: "It was... that day. I wanted to help people, and so, right then and there, I found my first note. The first note, to the music of the greatest adventure I'd never thought I'd be on."


_**AN: This is the first chapter! Almost like a prolouge, if you will. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Yen Sid smiled softly, watching as the delicate blossoms were brushed by the wind, loose petals blowing through the quiet park. Days like these reminded him that there were safe havens left in the world, hidden away like a secret hideout, only for those who knew the password. With recent sightings of Heartless and Nobodies, the people became very cautious. Days like these made him much more grateful for the extensive training he put himself through as a young Keyblade wielder; he could fend for himself, even with his elderly physique. He sat down on a bench and admired the orange stained horizon, the rays of sunlight just peeking out from it's blanket of night. He heard the chirps of awakening robins, as they flew through the trees to gather morning berries and insects.

"..." He heard the sound of faint chattering, growing closer and louder. He heard the loud rustling of bushes as he reached for the wand tucked away in his robes.

"...!" What came hurtling towards him was not a monster, but a small bundle of clothing and a mop of hair. Yen Sid approached the figure, curled up in the grass. Before he could ask any questions, the figure held out it's hands, fear and tears evident in their eyes. The sorcerer noted the soft, facial features, and assumed it was a young girl, no older than 10, holding a small, injured bird in her hands. Her chocolate eyes pleaded mercy for the forlorn creature. Yen Sid gently tapped the bird with the tip of his wand, saying, "Cura."

The child's eyes lit up as the bird was engulfed in a soft light, it's wings healing right before her eyes. The bird chirped happily, and flapped it's wings as a testing, and then shot through the leaves, echoing chirps of appreciation and glee. The little girl waved to the bird, her red coils bouncing as she looked every which way for her flying friend. Yen Sid smiled, amused at the child's antics. He looked around, seeing if anyone else was around. He wondered where this child came from, the silence of the park answered his question. He sensed for any other people around, and found none, at least in the park. 'Perhaps she ran ahead of her parents, and got lost? Hm.'

He kneeled down in front of the young girl, giving her a calm, authoritative smile. She stared at the man, blinking. It felt like minutes had passed until she pulled a notepad out from the small knapsack on her back, scribbling something down before handing him the paper.

'Hiya Mister! I'm Roxanne Harper, What's your name? Are you from around here? Do you know where they sell oatmeal? I really like that, and I'm hungry! Oh! I can't speak, so I have to write on this notepad, I hope you don't mind, I'm sorry if you do~'

Yen Sid blinked at the note, surprised at both the girls openness to him, and the discovery that she could not speak. He felt a pang of pity hit his heart, but he ignored it. Right now, there were bigger matters at hand, like her safety.

"Hello, Roxanne. I am Yen Sid, and I am from Twilight Town. I do know of several places where they sell oatmeal, and I do not mind at all. Can you tell me where your parents are? They must be worried about you." He watched as she began to write more on the paper.

'Mister Yin Sed,

I dunno where my parents are, I'm sorry ) : .. hey! can you help me look for them? I'll be super extra thankful for it! I'll give you oatmeal! (When I can find some)'

Yen Sid thought about this: a child being alone in a park where they could be dangerous people, or worse, the Heartless isn't a good idea, and it certainly isn't morally good either. But, he didn't know the first thing about kids! 'Well... I guess I have no choice.' He sighed, but gave a soft smile, tucking his wand back into his velvet robes.

"I shall help you search for your parents, little one. But first..." he heard the growl of an empty belly. "Let's get you something to eat." She smiled and walked alongside him, having to take faster steps in order to keep up.

* * *

The 'ching's and chimes of metal were heard as a short figure rushed through a forest, bearing a large key with a small chain hanging from the bottom. Their eyes scanned the treetops, finally reaching a clearing, where a large lake reflected the bright sun that had perched itself above the clouds. They sighed as they sat on a moss covered log, the morning dew giving it a damp feel.

King Mickey sighed, exhausted from chasing, or being chased, by countless Heartless. He was a little surprised that he didn't see any Nobodies, but was reminded that these Heartless were pure-blooded; they spawned from the darkness, and were much more dangerous. He felt the short fur on his neck stand on end, as he turned around, summoning his Keyblade once more. Through the thicket of shrubbery, he could see two small eyes staring back at him, and as he approached, he could hear the leaves rustle, as if the person underneath was shaking...

"Hello?" He kneeled down and reached his hand, into what he discovered was the hollowed out bottom of a tree, and felt a faint warmth, soon feeling the snap of a branch on his hand.

"Youch! I'm not gonna hurt ya, whoever you are." He slowly unveiled the hole, to find a small child inside, shaking and wielding a tree branch. Her face was tear-stained and her hair was matted to her face from the crying and humidity.

"W-who are you? I won't let you take me away!" She was about to strike again, when the mouse king interrupted,

"I'm Mickey, and I won't take you anywhere scary, I'd like to help you. Sorry I scared you, I thought you were something else." The young girl's shoulders relaxed, but she did not let go of the branch.

"How do I know you're not lying?" "Golly, I guess you're right there... You have to trust me, that's all." He smiled, holding his hand out. The young girl backed further into the small hiding spot, shivering, "H-how can I trust you?..."

"It's real easy! All you gotta do is take my hand!" "B-but.. I can't see it..." "Just reach out a little bit more...There ya go!" The young girl noted the softness of the mouse's gloves and smiled.

"T-that wasn't so hard after all...What did you say your name was again mister?"

"Mickey, Mickey Mouse, at your service!" He helped the child stand, noting the floral print dress she was wearing, it worked as a good camouflage in a park like this.

"What's your name?" "Hm... my name?... I.. I don't remember... I don't think I have a name.."

"Golly, that's awful! Hm... let's give you a name now. Any name in the world." She put a finger to her chin, in deep thought. Then, she heard the chirping of a young bird, swooping down to greet his brothers and sisters.

"What was that, Mickey?" "That was a robin, it's a type of bird."

"Hm... yeah, then call me Robin, okay? I like that." She gazed off in direction of the birds, her copper ringlets blowing in the breeze. Mickey smiled, "Sure, Robin!"

"Mickey? Where are we...?"

"This is Twilight Town. Say, why were you hiding in that tree before? You seemed awfully upset. " He frowned, concerned. "Oh, oh! M-my home! I-I have to get home right away! Something terrible happened there!"

"Where's your home?" The king's eyes widened, surprised at the frightened tone in the child's voice. The girl fumbled with the hem of her dress, rubbing the back of her leg with her foot,

"I-I don't know... C-can you help me find my home?" He smiled, nodding. "Of course! What are friends for?"

"We're... friends?" "Yup! If you'd like to be, of course." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. The young girl smiled, light grey eyes staring up at him, copper ringlets framing her round face. "I'd like that a lot, Mickey."

* * *

_**AN: Thanks for reading! Expect more soon! Leave all words of wisdom, advice, love, or hate in the comments section! Have a wonderful day~!**_


End file.
